godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/S.C Birthday of the Night
I massacared two Susano'o before leaving back to the Den. It was empty, yet I felt something going on somewhere. I searched throughout the Den, from my room to Sakaki's lab, was nothing but silence. Seeing the Den as empty was very creepy but it feels like I own the base until I remembered the Outter Ghetto. Making my way there, I checked my house which had suspicious decorations that were hanged around it. Me: Very suspicious indeed..... Trying to ignore what was on my house, I entered without any warning, a massive surprise from everyone in the Den. They were all lively and happy that I didn't realize it was my birthday. I took a cup before both Daren and Accel leaned on my shoulders. Accel: Don't be glum over everything. Daren: Here's a toast to our best comrade and friend in the branch. Cheers!! We all softly clanked our cups to celebrate my birthday and had a blast. Me and Bal were hogging my Xbox until Alisa told us that we should share some belongings, Charles mixing drinks that seem to relieve pains and aches, Ken not present despite Rui being here with Yuu and Lyrr trying to get a few shots again for memories and "collections". Me: Yuu, ya seen Ken lately?? Yuu: Nope, not even once to be honest. He didn't even leave a letter nor told anyone of his disappearance. Me: I wonder.... I thought about it until my mother came up towards me and told me that I have something big in my room. That something made everyone remember to shower me with gifts that somehow flooded me and swept me away from my house. I had to pick them up one by one and place them somewhere else other than my living room. After our merriful moment, they all departed except for Lyrr. Lyrr: There's this one big damn surprise in your room. Hell if I could stay but I gotta leave before something goes missing. After that, he left with Rui in hand despite we already warned Yuu not to let Lyrr handle with little children. I was a little bit anxious about the "one big damn surprise" at first but then I have not seen Laura while the party was on, downing all the possible factors that she's the only one left. Markus: Hey son, why aren't you going into your room?? Diane: Oh hush, let him take his time before he settles down. Me: It's alright mom, dad's right about that. I gotta check the surprise in my room. For a moment before entering, I thought it was gonna be Laura sitting down while holding a present on her hands. But reality ripped across that thought as it's larger than your average box, suited for a human or two. I saw a note over the top saying that it has nothing suspicious inside and should be opened with care. I deliberately took off the tie and it revealed to be Laura on strings and no undergarment. I moved my hands to prevent me seeing her while she's like that. Laura: Why do you not like this?? Its a tradition, is it not?? I explained to her that everything she's been doing isn't a tradition, rather a affection of lust or something like that. I didn't wanna make her sad so I just hugged her while she's close to being stark naked, hopefully calming her down before she could cry out. Laura: Thank... you...(////) Me: Are you sure you want to spend the night here??? I mean, the bed isn't comfy like the one in the Den... Laura: Anywhere's fine as long as it has you in it... She drifted into a deep sleep while resting on my shoulder, sighing before putting her on my bed while I check on my parents. They reminded me that I should be enjoying my time with Laura at the bed but then I wouldn't sleep with her unless she has a reason to. Diane: Well, go have some fun while you're young~ Markus: Don't forget that you still have a long way to go. They both cheered me on something I didn't want to do, yet it feels like it was all set up by someone who left the house late. I returned into my room to see Laura still sleeping and relaxing her body, accidentally showing a little too much I would say. Covering her body with a blanket, I slept beside her but not covering myself with one since I only have one blanket to sleep with. Foreword Literally, I did this for my own birthday... Nothing else to do other than earning birthday presents from friends and family.... It really feels empty deep inside me. ;^; Category:Blog posts